


Warm Milk

by austraylianfanofgaykids



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Breastfeeding, Fluff, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Licking, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/austraylianfanofgaykids/pseuds/austraylianfanofgaykids
Summary: Brian breastfeeds Jae.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 21





	Warm Milk

**Author's Note:**

> Making my return to the Parkian fic world with this abomination. Alisa, you are welcome.

_12:54 AM_

Jae watched his analog clock tick the minutes away. He turned in his bed and stared at the ceiling above. Bored out of his mind and restless, Jae's body stiffly laid in bed and saw no signs of sleep. His fingers fidgeted and his eyes rapidly blinked, but fatigue didn't come.

He decided that it would be best to burn all his newfound energy out, one way or another. Jae got out of bed and scratched his head, organizing his thoughts about what to do next. Jae stepped out of his room to take a breather. Maybe a quick stroll through the park to clear his mind or a stop at the local fried chicken restaurant for some grub. All he wanted was rest, yet it never seemed to come to him as naturally as before.

On his way out, Jae noticed that the door to Brian's room was left ajar. It was strange, as Brian had come back to the dorms earlier that night and would never keep his door open while he slept. Jae looked down the hallway and saw that the bathroom light wasn't on either.

A thought creeped at the back of his mind. Perhaps Brian would be open to doing their late night activity once again. He hesitated at first, since it'd been so long since he drank some warm milk that Brian prepared for him. It'd be strange to suddenly show up in the middle of the night, asking to be breastfed.

Jae shook the thoughts off, walking over to Brian's room. He was too lazy to walk any distance to tire himself out, the next best course of action would be to find comfort in the bosom of his fellow bandmate. 

"Hey Bri," Jae poked his head through the door and called out to Brian.

"Jae?" Brian's groggy voice cut through the silence.

He shyly waved to the younger, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. 

Brian sat up to take off his shirt, then laid back down. He gestured Jae to come lay down on the bed with him. 

It was almost as if he were expecting Jae.

Jae walked over to the bed and fell on top of Brian, landing with a quiet thud. The older moved downwards, his face meeting Brian's nipple. He looked up at Brian again with pleading eyes, as if waiting for permission to start suckling.

Brian stroked Jae's head tenderly, "It's alright baby boy, you can drink my milk whenever you're ready."

Jae took the chest into his hands and squeezed. He admired fat man boobs such as the ones that Brian possessed. Such rotund flesh that contained the nectar of the gods itself. Clenching the tiddy meat he had between his fingers, Jae aligned the areola with his lips. With his other hand, Jae grabbed Brian's other pec and massaged it like putty. Brian let out soft puffs of air, throwing his head back onto the mattress.

He licked and slurped at the brown mound attached to Brian's pec. The creamy delicious action derived from these maroon banks of lactation. A lone strand of nipple hair interrupted Jae's erotic acts of stimulation with his tongue. Jae took the nipple hair into one of his fingers. Sticky with saliva, Jae twisted around his index finger and watched it curl with each turn. 

_God, this hair is just so annoying._

His impulsiveness yanked the black hair out. Brian hissed at the sudden pain, gritting his teeth. 

"Hyung, what the fuck are you doing?"

The older flicked the hair away where it disappeared until the dawn lit the room. He ignored Brian's question, going back to the task at hand. Jae took the areola into his mouth, gently biting it with his teeth. The milk was so close, yet so far. All Jae needed to do now was start sucking.

Jae began to suck from Brian's thick fat man boobs. He felt like an oversized man baby, fresh out of the womb. There was something so comforting about Brian's milk that Jae couldn't put his finger on. He was even surprised that Brian allowed him to suck on his tiddies in the first place. What started as a curiosity quickly evolved into a fetish, and Brian enabled Jae by allowing him to experiment with his own bandmate. 

After a while, it became less alien to the both of them. Brian welcomed Jae's late night breastmilk cravings with open arms and fat tiddies brimming with enough milk to put big mommy milkers to shame.

At last, fluid flowed into Jae's mouth. He frowned because it was so watery and thin, but he knew the creamy milk hid behind that dam of colostrum. 

"Ah, Jae, you're really hungry today, aren't you?"

Brian looked down at his chest, where Jae was sucking his tiddy nub. Some milk stained the corners of his mouth and Brian noted to clean it up once he finished.

Jae said nothing, only sucking harder to maximize the milk production. His body went limb, only his lips and throat moving in sync to swallow the breastmilk. Brian hugged Jae closer to his bosom. The warmth of his hyung and coworker filled Brian with a euphoric rush. He felt a deep maternal instinct ignite, as if he were an expecting mother providing for his offspring...

No, let's save that for the mpreg one shot.

Jae stopped sucking and pulled away. A string of saliva connected his mouth and Brian's chest. Brian took his pec into his hand and squeezed.

"There's still a little left, baby. Come on, clean it all up."

Jae lapped up the remaining milk, savoring how creamy Brian's top half was compared to his bottom half. He collapsed, fully satisfied from the meal. It didn't take long before Brian stroked Jae's head gently to the sound of the elder's quiet breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if you made it through this, merry Christmas


End file.
